


five more minutes

by wontonwriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Lots of Blushing and Eyes Widening, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: It's almost the end of Yifan's and Junmyeon's first date, but the giant doesn't want Junmyeon to go just yet.





	five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-inspired by the song, 'Five More Minutes' by DIA.

Yifan and Junmyeon stop walking, as they stand in front of the park gate. 

Junmyeon was surprised when the giant asked him on a date but he still said yes nonetheless. Yifan was handsome, tall and asked him in the cutest way possible; he still blushes at the memory of Yifan awkwardly shoving a bouquet of beautiful roses in his face, his devoid of any emotion except for the red tinge on his cheeks that signified his nervousness. Junmyeon was of course flustered, it was his first time getting asked out and he didn’t know what to do except nod profusely, muttering the word ‘yes’ over and over again. He would have regretted it, but seeing the smile on the giant’s face made Junmyeon’s stomach do back-flips. 

“I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected.” Yifan apologises, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Junmyeon smiles, shaking his head. “I’m not a gold digger, Yifan! And I actually love parks, for your information.” 

The giant smiles again, his lips tugged upwards to a point where his gums were on display. Junmyeon inwardly melts at the sight;  _ how can a guy that looks like a literal mafia leader be so adorable?  _

Junmyeon and Yifan walk around the park, exchanging small talk and taking in the majestic view of the large trees that surrounded the narrow path. It was peaceful, and Junmyeon found himself on cloud nine. As he was about to inhale another fresh breeze, a large hand tugged on his wrist, snapping Junmyeon out of his daze. 

Snapping his head up to pout at the giant, the latter cleared his throat, pointing to the ice cream stall nearby. 

“You want some ice cream?” He asks, face turning red. Junmyeon narrows his eyes at the stall in thought before nodding. 

“I’d love some.” He smiles, skipping to the stall with Yifan stumbling behind him, hands still interlocked. 

Yifan ends up paying for him, much to Junmyeon’s dismay. As much as Junmyeon retaliated and tried putting his own bill on top of the stall counter, Yifan’s strength advantage allowed him to hold the smaller down while he slammed a bundle of coins down on the counter victoriously. The lady working at the stall cooed as she handed the two their ice cream cones. 

“Your favorites chocolate?” Yifan asks, staring at Junmyeon, who was cutely rubbing his nose with a tissue because he clumsily got some ice cream on it. 

“I mean, duh! Who doesn’t like chocolate?” Junmyeon snorts. 

“How about you? You’re more of a vanilla guy?” He gestures to the vanilla cone Yifan was holding in his hand. 

“Plain and simple. Just how I like it.” Yifan explains, looking down to smile at the petite male. 

“It’s funny because you don’t look like a gentle giant.” Junmyeon giggles. Yifan raises an eyebrow, confused. 

"What do you mean?” 

“Well you walk around the school like a brute, and you and your friends are notorious for stirring up trouble on school grounds.” Junmyeon says nonchalantly. 

Yifan huffs, shoulders sagging as he looks down at the pavement in frustration. “I mean if you get to know me, I’m actually pretty nice…” He says dejectedly, kicking a pebble off of the ground. 

“I’m getting to know you know, aren't I?” Junmyeon says shyly, fiddling with his fingers. 

"I guess you are." Yifan says back, walking a little closer to the smaller as they continue admiring the view of the trees. 

Yifan takes Junmyeon to the pond, where he brings out a small bag of bread from his pocket. 

"To feed to the ducks." Yifan explains, opening up the bag. 

"Oh." Junmyeon says dumbly, watching Yifan's eyes light up as he throws a few bits of bread into the pond. In a matter of seconds, a hoard of ducks flurry over to the area, each one trying to get a taste of the delectable treat. 

"Here, you try." Yifan hands Junmyeon some bread. The latter pokes his tongue out in concentration, throwing his pieces of bread in the opposite direction of Yifan's. The ducks who were in the outskirts of the giant's offering instantly take notice of the bread the smaller threw and all race towards it as fast as they can. Junmyeon giggles at the scene.

"It's fun to watch." Yifan says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

"And funny." Junmyeon adds. Yifan nods and the two stand side by side in a harmonious silence—it wasn't deafening nor uncomfortable, and Junmyeon would go as far to say that he likes Yifan's presence next to him. 

After they ran out of bread, the pair continue walking around the park. Junmyeon gets to know a little more about Yifan—the giant likes to read. He likes to walk his neighbor's dogs. He collects key chains on the side. His love for basketball and how he wants to play in the big leagues. How he likes to watch sappy rom-coms in secret; Junmyeon had to pry that one out of him after Yifan mentioned something about the Midnight Romance Movie Marathon segment that their local channel aired every Friday.

When they stumble upon the playground, Junmyeon is taken aback when Yifan runs ahead of him, his giant size making him stand out amongst the flock of tiny children.

He stops at the swing set and gestures Junmyeon over. Junmyeon obliges, not missing the way Yifan was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Can you—no, wait." Yifan composes himself, clearing his throat. "Would you like to go on the swing? I'll push you."

Junmyeon eyes the giant in amusement. "It's okay Yifan. I'll push you instead, it's the least I can do after you bought me ice cream."

Yifan's eyes light up again as he sits down. Junmyeon counts down before he pushes the swing, Yifan trying to keep his legs tucked under so they don't collide with the ground. When he reaches the top, he extends his legs out as far as he can, reaching for the sky. Junmyeon would've never imagined the giant to be like this; Yifan was what he'd call a contradiction. The giant would act all tough at school, but come the end of it he'd scurry back home re-arranging his keychain collection whilst watching a overly-cliche romance movie. And quite honestly, Junmyeon finds it cute that the giant hides this side of him away from most people.

The two take turns swinging each other, not noticing the curious stares the children and passerby's would give them.

Soon, the sun started to fall from its pedestal up high in the sky, its exit creating a beautiful array of warm and cold hues, the two tones mixing with one another as the sun merged with the horizon. 

Yifan walks Junmyeon back home. Junmyeon protested, saying his house was just a few blocks down and he could manage. But try as he might, Yifan was persistent. And besides, having Yifan by his side for a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Junmyeon's shoulders slump when they reach the front of his house. 

"Thanks for taking me out on a  _ date. _ " Junmyeon says, looking up at the taller with a big smile plastered on his face. 

"It was my pleasure." Yifan says, wringing his hands. Junmyeon's smile falls when he notices the urgency in Yifan's tone—from his body language, Junmyeon can assume that Yifan was in a rush to get this date over and done with. With a small wave, he disappointingly turns his heel to open the front gate of his house.

Junmyeon thanks the heavens above when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns back to Yifan, who was standing considerably closer to him. The taller coughs awkwardly, bringing his hands down to his sides.

"A-are you busy?" Yifan stutters. "Cause I have something to say. Five more minutes? O-only if you want, of course." He explains. 

Junmyeon nods a little too excitedly and Yifan take out a piece of paper from his pocket. With clammy hands, he begins to recite.

"Junmyeon, I…." Yifan starts. "I… I think y-you’re really pretty, a-and…” He stammers. Junmyeon’s eyes widen, and he feels like he’s shrinking under Yifan’s intense gaze. Despite this, he still smiles and urges Yifan on, taking a hold of one of his huge hands with his own two.

“Well, in any consolation I think you’re very handsome.” Junmyeon teases. Yifan stares at their interlocked hands in shock, finding Junmyeon’s tiny palms encasing his hand absolutely adorable. 

“Thanks-thank you. Thank you, I mean.”

“Is there anything else you want to say?” Junmyeon looks up at him shyly. With this newfound confidence, Yifan scrunches up the piece of paper shoves it back into his pocket. Taking Junmyeon’s hand with his own, his eyes never leave Junmyeon’s own pair of beautiful, big orbs. 

“I like you. I really like you.” Yifan confesses. “A lot. Like, I know this may sound creepy, but everytime I see you walking past down the hall with you’re cute bed of fluffy hair I get a lot of butterflies in my stomach. And I always try to stand behind you in the lunch line so I can calculate how much shorter you are then me—I never guessed you’d be more than a head, but you are which is a pleasant surprise. And how I always tried to get your attention in the library by making my friends sit down on a table close to yours so that I can watch you read.” He adds. 

“Oh god. That sounded creepy. As much as I wanted it to sound romantic, it did the opposite. You’re probably really uncomfortable right now. I’m sorry. Really, I am. Oh god—I should’ve just stuck to the script—” 

Before Yifan can continue blabbering, he feels a force pulling him down. Stumbling, a pair of lips connects with his and before Yifan knows it, arms snake around his shoulders. He takes hold of the owner of the lip’s waist before the latter breaks the chaste kiss. Looking down, he sees Junmyeon in all of his glory, face now completely red with a smile adorning it like the cherry on top of a cake. 

“Well guess what, Yifan. I like you—wait, no.”

Yifan’s face falls.

“I  _ really  _ like you too.” Junmyeon corrects himself, bringing the giant down for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fluff.... Yeah we're going through it
> 
> This was basically a way to relieve my writer's block for my story, Spring Snow. Expect some more one-shots to come out since I'm still stuck in a slump. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback would always be appreciated! <3


End file.
